


Just A Christmas TV Special

by pixiestyxs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiestyxs/pseuds/pixiestyxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Christmas was going to be great for Stiles. He gets everything he could ever ask for and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Christmas TV Special

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of the Advent Calendar drabbles that I posted on Tumblr with some new transitions to make it flow plus an extra scene to wrap it up.

“Here,” Danny said, shaking a coffee cup lightly in front of Stiles’s face.

Stiles glanced away from where Scott and Allison were playing in the snow to look up at his friend. Next to them Erica and Boyd were making snow angels. It wasn’t everyday that it snowed enough in Beacon Hills to actually go out and play in it so his gang of friends were taking advantage of it. It had been Scott’s idea actually, and he’d called everyone to go out to play in it for awhile. Unfortunately Isaac, Lydia and Jackson were busy doing other things and Derek had flat out told him that he was too old to be playing in the snow. Stiles thought that was a load of bull; Derek probably just didn’t like being cold.

“What’s this?” He asked as he gingerly took the cup from Danny. He hadn’t expected Danny to get anything for him when he’d said he was going to the Starbucks next to the park they were in.

Danny shrugged and settled on the bench next to Stiles, taking a sip from his own cup before answering. “You looked cold, so I figured I’d bring over some hot cocoa for you.”

Stiles blushed, unused to someone else thinking about him like that, and hid his smile behind the rim of the cup. “Oh that was really nice of you.”

Danny just shrugged again like it was no big deal. “Yeah I know how you are with coffee so I figured the hot chocolate was the better bet.”

“You’re right, thanks Danny.” Stiles took a sip of his hot chocolate, sighing in bliss as he was warmed by the drink.

He looked at Danny through his lashes and smiled to himself at the snow that had settled in Danny’s hair. He reached out and brushed it off, before withdrawing his hand quickly, afraid that he’d overstepped some friend line between them.

He was well aware of how annoying to Danny he’d been earlier in the year what with following him around and treating Danny like he was the only gay guy around. Going to the Jungle following Jackson when he’d been the Kanima had probably been the best thing to happen to Stiles in opening up his world to other men who were gay, and also opening him up to his own bisexuality. So now he tried to be a little more subtle in his crush on Danny.

Danny reached out and grabbed Stiles’s hand, threading their fingers together. He gave Stiles’s hand a quick squeeze and then went back to watching their friends play in the snow taking a sip of his drink every now and then.

Stiles grinned to himself, content to drink his hot cocoa and hold Danny’s hand.

*

“So I have the best idea ever!” Stiles announced twirling around in his desk chair to face his bed where Danny sat, currently reading a book.

Danny looked up at him and raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

“Well,” Stiles demanded, “aren’t you going to ask what it is?”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Man Stiles, you are the worst at reading body language.”

Stiles frowned at him, really unsure of what Danny was talking about. “Why’s that?”

Danny laughed to himself, amused at how oblivious Stiles could be sometimes. “Never mind. What’s your great idea?”

Stiles rolled his chair over to the bed and stole a kiss from Danny before he answered. “We should get the group together and go caroling. It’ll be a lot of fun!”

“I don’t think so Stiles.”

“Why not? We could all dress up in our best holiday themed clothes and go around serenading the neighborhood.” Stiles replied earnestly.

Danny gave him a dubious look. “Do you really see any of the leather clad wolf pack that we call friends as the caroling type? Think long and hard about this Stiles, especially when you get to one called Derek Hale.”

Stiles snickered at the mental image of Derek in festive clothes singing to his neighbors. He didn’t know why that was so funny. He knew Derek was starting to become less dour and he even smiled more frequently. He just couldn’t picture him doing something as silly as caroling. “Well when you put it that way.”

Danny marked his page in his book before putting it aside. “Since that’s taken care of, why don’t you come over here and we can do some caroling of our own.”

It took Stiles a second to get what Danny was saying, but when he did he grinned widely and launched himself out of his chair onto the bed, laughing as he bounced on the bed. Danny smiled and drew him into a kiss.

This was a much better form of caroling, Stiles thought to himself.

*

“Jack Frost was totally on the Naughty list right?” Stiles asked Danny several hours later as they left the movie theater. They’d gone to see Rise of the Guardians for their first official date and Stiles couldn’t have been happier. There was nothing he liked more than animated films - they were kind of his guilty pleasure. And he was happy that Danny had indulged him by agreeing to see it with a minimum of fuss. Stiles wasn’t sure what he would have done if Danny had protested seeing it. It might have been a dealbreaker for dating him. Stiles shook his head at the thought. Nah, he would have made it work regardless.

Danny shrugged, pulling Stiles toward Stiles’s Jeep by their clasped hands. “I don’t know. I think he would have been on the nice list. All of the pranks he pulled were in good faith and helped children have fun.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Stiles agreed and opened the passenger side door for Danny when they reached his Jeep. “So what did you think of the movie?”

Stiles was nervous because Danny had seemed a little surprised when he had suggested the movie when they’d made plans for their date.

Danny grinned widely at him. “It was really good. I liked it alot. You know, you’d be on the Naughty list this year.”

“Why’s that?” Stiles asked, his eyes growing wide at the horror of it. The Naughty list meant coal in your stocking on Christmas Day and Stiles just didn’t have any use for that.

Danny snickered at Stiles’s expression and then grinned devilishly. “Well here we are at the end of our first official date, and you haven’t once tried to kiss or grope me.”

“I’ve been trying to be a gentleman!” Stiles exclaimed throwing his hands up in exasperation.

“Well, we’ll just have to stop that now won’t we?” Danny wrapped his hand around Stiles’s neck and drew him into a soft kiss. Stiles made note of how soft Danny’s lips were before he let go of all of his thoughts and just enjoyed kissing Danny.

Naughty list indeed; he was so on the Nice list and could guarantee that he was getting extra brownie points with Santa.

*

Stiles groaned and dropped his head to his desk. Danny was going to be the death of him and they hadn’t even gotten to the really good parts of dating yet. He couldn’t die without experiencing at least 3, possibly more, make out sessions with Danny.

How was Danny killing him you might ask? Well to be honest Stiles knew that Danny wasn’t doing it on purpose. He just really enjoyed eating candy canes, and just so happened to buy a box the day before when he and Stiles had been doing some Christmas shopping at Target. Apparently, Danny just couldn’t pass on the deal.

And now, all through class Danny had been sucking on the candy canes, acting so innocent every time he caught Stiles looking at him. But there was nothing innocent about it in Stiles’s mind. The way that Danny was wrapping his lips and mouth around the end of the candy was just indecent.

Stiles grabbed a pen, wrote out a note for Danny and then flicked it to his desk when their teacher wasn’t watching. Danny looked at him incredulously when it smacked into his arm and dropped onto the desk but picked it up nonetheless.

_Stop eating those candy canes. I swear I am going to take them away from you. You’re ruining my concentration!_

Danny raised a brow at Stiles after setting down the note. Very deliberately he bit off the end of the candy cane and grinned when Stiles’s eyes widened.

Stiles turned around in his seat, vowing to ignore his boyfriend for as long as he had those devil candies with him.

After class, Danny headed to his locker to pick out the books he’d need for his next class. He twisted his combination into the lock and popped the locker open. A torrent of green and red rained down onto the floor and more of it covered his books and other things in his locker.

He looked down at the mistletoe in shock and then glanced around the hall to see if anyone noticed. Then he bent down and started cleaning it up.

“So in the spirit of tradition, since we’re under mistletoe we should kiss right?”

Danny jumped, startled by Stiles’s sudden appearance next to him. He looked up and arched an eyebrow at the sprig of mistletoe in Stiles’s hand over his head.

“I take it this is your doing?” Danny stood gracefully and dumped the plant in his hands into his locker, pushing it all together into a pile.

Stiles grinned at him innocently, even going so far as to bat his eyelashes at Danny. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Danny crossed his arms over his chest. “How’d you get into my locker Stiles?”

“I had help from Jackson.” Stiles shrugged. Danny looked around the hall and spotted his best friend leaning nonchalantly next to a water fountain watching him. He glared at Jackson, but all he got in return was a smirk and a wave.

“Are you really upset?” Stiles asked with a frown. Danny uncrossed his arms and reached out to pull Stiles into a hug. So far they hadn’t had much in the way of PDA at school, what with Danny being a mostly private person when it came to that.

“No not really,” Danny admitted when Stiles wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. “Although you know you don’t need mistletoe as an excuse for a kiss don’t you?”

Stiles face lit up and he met Danny’s lips in a sweet kiss.

*

“Son? Danny’s here!” The Sheriff called out as he opened the door and ushered his son’s boyfriend into the house. And wasn’t it strange for him to think that? Just a few months before he was telling Stiles there was no way he could possibly be gay, and look at him now - come out to his father as bisexual, and with a boyfriend to boot. He was so proud of how his son had grown up and he knew his wife would have been too.

“He’ll be right down Danny.”

Danny grinned at him but the Sheriff could see him shivering a little. And no wonder he thought, Danny was only wearing what looked to be a thin Beacon Hills High lacrosse hoodie to brave the cold snap that was continuing to hover over the town.

“Aren’t you cold son?” he asked, frowning in concern at Danny.

Danny shrugged. “I guess. I wasn’t expecting it to be this cold and I didn’t really notice it with the heat in the car.”

The Sheriff nodded in understanding and then went to the closet by the front door where he and Stiles stored their coats. He rummaged around in it until he found what he was looking for. He presented Danny with a long red and gray striped scarf.

“Um, what’s this Mr. Stilinski?” Danny asked, eyeing the scarf curiously.

The Sheriff just shrugged in answer and stepped close to Danny, wrapping the scarf around Danny’s neck a few times. Danny watched him with wide eyes as he patted the scarf once for good measure and stepped back smiling.

“There, now you won’t be as cold on your date.”

Danny was speechless. Before he could say anything, Stiles came bounding down the stairs. Danny’s eyes bugged out when he took in what he was wearing.

“What is that?” he asked, pointing at the hideous sweater Stiles had on. The Sheriff snorted in laughter at the sight.

“See, that’s why I thought you couldn’t possibly be gay,” he announced as he left them to go back into the living room to watch TV. “Have fun boys, don’t stay out too late.”

Danny looked at Stiles’s sweater skeptically. “Stiles go change please I don’t think I can be seen out in public with you wearing that.”

Stiles laughed uproariously and shrugged out of the sweater. Underneath was another perfectly acceptable sweater in a nice shade of blue that really complimented his eyes.

Danny nodded and held open the door as Stiles put on his coat. They walked out to Danny’s car, well his mom’s car but she was letting him drive it, and drove across town in a comfortable silence that was occasionally broken when Stiles let his random thoughts out.

“So how did I let you talk me into this?”

Stiles turned and stared at Danny incredulously. “Me? No no, you let Lydia talk you into this.”

Danny pursed his lip and played with the end of the scarf he had wrapped around his neck while he contemplated that. He shrugged in answer and grinning he pulled Stiles with him into the ice rink.

Stiles was right. Lydia had approached them a few days before with the great idea that they should all go on a quadruple date. Boyd had been the one to suggest the discount night at the ice rink, and Lydia latched onto the idea all the while muttering about overcoming her fears, whatever that meant Danny thought shaking his head.

“Danny! Stiles! Over here!” Scott called out as he spotted them coming in the front door. The couple walked quickly over to him and Stiles saw that he had an array of skates around him.

Stiles nodded at them. “What’s all that?”

Scott glanced down and then broke out into a wide grin. “Boyd was able to score us free skate rentals. Isn’t that awesome? I knew your size Stiles so those should fit and we called Jackson, who’s on his way. He had to wait a while for Lydia to get ready. But he told us your size so you should be good to go Danny.”

“Cool.” Stiles sorted through the few pairs at Scott’s feet and quickly found the skates in his size. He and Danny traded their shoes for the skates and after a few minutes they were ready to hit the ice.

“You coming?” Stiles asked Scott as he watched Danny hobble to the ice.

“Yeah as soon as Jackson and Lydia get here. You go have fun with the others ok?”

Stiles smiled brightly at him and nodded. He picked his way across the floor to the ice, watching as Danny took a few steps onto the ice. He opened his mouth to say something to the other boy, but had to bite his lip to stop laughter from escaping him when Danny’s feet slid out from under him, sending him to the ice.

Danny groaned as Stiles rushed over. “Ugh that hurt.”

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” Danny tried to regain his feet. “It’s just my pride that’s hurt.”

Stiles slid an arm around Danny’s waist to help support him. Danny’s feet seemed to have a mind of their own, and Stiles had to hold on tight to keep him upright.

“Danny, have you ever skated before?”

Danny just looked down at the ice and shook his head swiftly. Stiles laughed at that, but stifled it swiftly when Danny turned a glare his way.

“Sorry babe but it’s really funny. I mean you’re super awesome on the lacrosse field yet strap two blades to your feet and you suddenly turn into a newborn giraffe.” Stiles explained quickly, loosening his grip on the other boy when he felt him become steadier on the ice skates.

“Babe?” Danny raised an eyebrow at him.

Stiles just shrugged and grinned. He’d always wanted to be able to have a petname for his girl or boyfriend. He’d have to test out a few to find the absolutely perfect one for Danny but for now, babe would do.

“Come on, let’s take a turn around the the rink. And don’t worry,” he said and kissed Danny’s cheek impishly, “I won’t let you fall.”

They skated for a while when they saw Scott, Lydia and Jackson join them on the ice. Scott was much better than the last time Stiles had seen him skate. Stiles wondered if maybe he’d been been practicing. Danny tugged on his arm and Stiles guided them back to the edge of the ice rink.

About an hour and a half went by and then everyone was laughing and talking loudly as they pulled off their skates. Stiles watched them with a grin. He and Danny were already back in their shoes since they’d spent most of their time at the skating rink at the arcade. Danny hadn’t liked falling every five minutes and Stiles couldn’t stand to see him hurt so they’d wandered over to the video games where they learned they were evenly matched on most games, but Danny sure had kicked his ass on DDR. Stiles definitely hadn’t been expecting that, but they’d had lots of fun.

Lydia was haughtily trying to get everyone to admit that she had had a good idea in coming there, but no one was really paying attention to her. He was startled when Danny wrapped his arm around his shoulders, never missing a beat in his conversation with Jackson.

Stiles snuggled into his arms, for once content to be quiet and soak it all in. Shivers ran up and down his spine as Danny’s hand absently made patterns on his arm. He was so comfortable though, that he didn’t even think about telling Danny to stop. And they were the good kind of shivers anyway - not the kind that you got when you were cold anyway.

Snap. Snap. Snap.

Stiles’s head came up as Erica’s hands appeared in front of his eyes. “What’s up?”

“You coming?” She turned to speak to the others. “Looks like Stilinski’s been in his own Danny world. I recognize that dopey expression on his face.”

Stiles blushed because he knew it was true. “Sorry what’d I miss?”

“We’re gonna go get burgers,” Erica put her hands on her hips. “You and Danny coming or do you need to go make goo goo eyes at each other?”

They didn’t make goo goo eyes at each other! Danny spoke up before Stiles could form a rebuttal to that outlandish statement. “Yeah, of course we’re coming. We’ve just been waiting on you slow pokes. Isn’t that right babe?”

Stiles mouth dropped open at the petname. He hadn’t been expecting Danny to use them with him too. He shivered again, but this time at the intensity he could see in Danny’s eyes. It made him feel lightheaded.

He bit his lip to keep from smiling crazily at Danny and nodded.

“Wooo! Let’s go!”Scott yelled and practically dragged Allison towards the front door.

They piled into their cars when they got outside and drove to Scott and Stiles’s favorite burger place in town. When they got there the boys went to the counter to order while the girls went and found a table big enough to fit the bunch of them. Danny joined the girls without saying a word to Stiles, making Stiles frown in speculation. Danny didn’t think that Stiles thought he was the girl in this relationship did he? Because Stiles knew Danny was all man. Maybe he was just overthinking this. Danny had paid for their last date so might just be Stiles’s turn to pay. Stiles nodded at this thought, ordered their food, and brought it to the table when it was ready.

He accepted the kiss Danny gave him when he set their food in front of him, and filed his earlier thoughts away, happy to enjoy his food and friends.

“I wish it would snow enough that we could have a snowball fight,” Scott announced after he wolfed down his burger and fries in what seemed like record time. Stiles eyed him suspiciously while taking another bite of his own burger in case he needed to defend his fries - or Danny’s fries but that was only because he had plans for them after he finished his own.

Allison shook her head while daintily pulling apart her own burger. “I don’t think that would be all that much fun.”

“Why not?” Jackson asked. “It’d be awesome to pelt people with snowballs now that we’ve got some real strength behind it.” He turned to Danny to see if he agreed, but Danny just shook his head at him.

“Human here, no super strength to speak of.”

Stiles nodded vigorously in agreement and hastily swallowed the food he’d been chewing so he could chime in. “Yeah, seriously us plain humans would be at such a disadvantage.”

“Well we could make sure that not all of the wolves are on the same side.” Erica said, able to join the conversation since she’d finished all of her food. She sat forward in her seat, Boyd’s arm sliding off her shoulders at the movement.

“I mean there’s ten of us total right? We put three wolves and two humans to a team and then it’s not so unfair right?”

Everyone at the table stopped and stared at her.

“What?” she asked defensively, glaring at them. “I can do math too you know?”

“We know you can hun. That’s a really good idea.” Boyd wrapped his arm around her again and squeezed her into a one armed hug. “What if Peter wants to join in?”

“Peter can suck it,” she declared quickly and then laughed. The whole group joined in and she flushed with happiness.

Stiles looked out the window and then fiddled with his phone for a few seconds. “Excellent plan Erica, now if only we could get the type of snow that would be good for a fight.”

“No snow?” Danny asked, leaning towards him and glancing down at Stiles’s phone.

“No more snow.”

*

The next morning, Stiles woke up abruptly, pulled from a really awesome dream involving Danny in a Nightwing costume and some whipped cream, by the ringing of his cell phone.

He rolled over and fumbled around on his bedside table, grumbling about the injustices of having to wake up.

“What?” he barked into the phone when he hit the green accept button.

“Stiles! Stiles they called a snow day!”

Stiles took a deep breath and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, trying to make heads or tails of what Scott was saying.

“A snow day?”

“Yeah Stiles, apparently it snowed really heavily last night and they closed school for the day. It’s like the first time in like twenty years.”

“But when I looked at the ten day forecast on my weather app it said no more snow,” Stiles stated. That app had been very clear about the fact that there was not going to be any snow. He glanced over at his alarm clock and groaned when he read the time. He still had a few more minutes before it was set to go off to wake him up for school.

“Well maybe your app was wrong,” Scott said snarkily. Stiles rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed, moving to the window to see if Scott was actually telling the truth. He pulled back his blinds and blinked in surprise at all of the white that met his gaze. Scott was telling the truth then; it had snowed heavily that night. He still didn’t think Scott needed to call him so early. Just then his alarm went off, so he quickly went to shut it off.

“Scott thanks for the obnoxious wake up call, but if it truly is a snow day, I’m going back to sleep for a while.”

“But dude we can totally have that snowball fight we were talking about last night. It’ll be a lot of fun.” Scott said excitedly. Stiles could definitely imagine him bouncing in place as he spoke. He climbed back into bed making himself comfortable underneath his comforter.

“Mkay, Scott. Text me later and we’ll talk about it.” Then he hung up on his friend before he could reply, switched his phone on to silent, and went right back to sleep.

Stiles woke up several hours later and glanced at his phone. There were several texts that he’d missed, most of them from Scott but there was also one from Danny. He smiled and saw that Scott had been trying to get ahold of him to let him know that the gang was heading to the park that afternoon to play in the snow.

Danny’s message made Stiles’s smile widen.

Ignore Scott and the others. I’ll come over and we’ll watch xmas movie? y/n?

He thought for a minute, cold snow ball fight in the park with his friends or warm comfy movie watching time alone with his boyfriend, and then texted back.

Come on over

It was only a couple of hours later before the doorbell rang, letting Stiles know that Danny was finally there. 

“Come on in. Was the snow really hard to get through?” Stiles asked as he opened the door and ushered Danny in.

Danny stepped over the threshold and shrugged off his coat, hanging it in the same closet that the Sheriff had gotten the scarf that he still needed to return.

“It was fine. I drove slow and they’ve managed to get some plows out from who knows where.”

Stiles stepped close and gave him a kiss. It was just a brief kiss, nothing more than a peck hello, but it made both boys grin when Stiles pulled away.

“Did you bring a movie?”

Danny shook his head. “No I figured you’d have some. You’ve got Elf right?”

Stiles looked at him askance. “Of course I do. It’s only one of my favorite Christmas movies of all time.”

“That’s what I thought.” Danny stated raising both eyebrows at Stiles’s look. Stiles motioned for him to follow him and lead Danny into the kitchen where Stiles had been before he’d rushed to answer the door.

Danny took in the myriad of baking equipment and ingredients set out on the kitchen counter and asked curiously, “What have you been up to?”

Stiles clapped his hands together excitedly. “Oh, I thought we’d make cookies! I have some awesome cut outs I bought off of Think Geek not too long ago that I’ve been wanting to try out. They’re skeleton like gingerbread men.”

Danny took a seat at the table they had in the kitchen and watched Stiles start mixing together ingredients. He didn’t see a cookbook anywhere near him though.

“That’s cool with me. I didn’t know you baked.”

“Yeah it was always something my mom and I did during the holidays before she passed away.” Stiles shrugged nonchalantly. “I try to keep up the tradition now, so it’s almost like she’s still with us.”

Danny nodded understandingly. He didn’t hear Stiles talk about his mom much, so this was nice. “That’s cool. No one in my family is a baker. We normally just have store bought cookies.”

Stiles laughed at that. There was a big difference between homemade and store bought cookies. “That’s a travesty. I’ll make extra and you can take some home.”

He emptied out the mixing bowl onto a piece of parchment paper spread out on the counter that was covered in flour and rolled out the dough with a wooden rolling pin.

Danny got up from the table to get a closer look at what Stiles was doing. “Trying to butter up my parents?”

He handed Danny one of the traditional gingerbread man cookie cutters and grabbed his new one for himself to use.

“Here, help me cut some out. And they’ve met me as your lacrosse teammate, not as your boyfriend, of course I want to butter them up.”

Danny side-eyed him but did as he was told, cutting out the cookies and putting them on the cookie sheet Stiles had set out. “Even with all of your weirdly cute spastic behavior, my parents will probably still like you just because you’re the first boy I’ll have brought home for them to meet, and it helps that you’re the sheriff’s son.”

“Your other boyfriends never met your parents?”

“They weren’t exactly the bring home types. In fact, my family is finally putting up our tree this weekend so you should come over to help.” Danny said casually.

“Really?” Stiles asked quietly, almost like he couldn’t believe Danny.

“Really.” Danny replied, grinning at him.

Stiles perked up right away, grabbing the cookie trays and setting them in the oven. He set the timer on his microwave. “Awesome! Well these need to go into the oven for a while so we can watch the movie while we wait.”

Danny nodded and followed Stiles into the living room. He settled on the couch while Stiles found the movie and fiddled around with the DVD player and TV. Once everything was set up and ready to go he moved to towards Danny. Danny grabbed Stiles when he got close and pulled him down on the couch right next to him, throwing an arm around his shoulders. Stiles snuggled into his arms, content to stay there while the movie played.

*

The front door opened just as Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer was coming to an end. Stiles sat up from where he was leaning against Danny, the throw blanket he was snuggled underneath sliding down at the movement.

His dad came into the living room frowning at something in his hand.

“Stiles I need your help. Oh hi Danny.”

Danny gave the Sheriff a little wave and a half smile. “Hey Mr. S.”

“Hey Dad.”

Danny gave Stiles a quick hug and stood up, slipping his hands into his pockets trying to ward off any awkwardness of Stiles’s dad catching him at home alone with his son. “I should be heading out Stiles. I need to help my mom finish up some of her Christmas shopping.”

Stiles nodded understandingly. “K babe, don’t forget your cookies!”

Danny nodded and with a quick smile to the Sheriff, he headed into their kitchen to get the plate of cookies Stiles had made and iced specifically for his parents. Stiles and his dad heard the door close behind him as he left.

The Sheriff came and sat down in Danny’s previous spot on the couch next to Stiles. “I didn’t mean to scare your boyfriend off Stiles.”

“I know Dad. Danny’s been here all day so I imagine he has stuff to get done.” Stiles rearranged the blankets so that his dad was no longer setting on them and trapping him on the couch under them.

“I wanted to let you know that I appreciate you calling me earlier and letting me know he was coming over. It was nice to see I could trust you.”

Stiles punched him in his shoulder softly. “Of course you can trust me dad.”

Since the semester before, Stiles had been trying harder to make sure he didn’t do anything to lose the connection he had with his dad. He hasn’t told him about the werewolves but he’s tried harder to stay away from crime scenes and to not come home hurt as often. Of course it helped that since the Alpha Pack had been run off, things had returned to being halfway normal around Beacon Hills.

“So what did you need help with?”

His dad threw the folded up piece of paper he’d been holding into Stiles’s lap. Stiles glanced down at it, arching his brow at his dad in suspicion, before he picked it up and unfolding it. He snorted in laughter as he read it.

Likes: Black, Leather, Wolves  
Dislikes: Annoying whiny people, body sprays, glitter, happiness

“Dad you’re doing a secret santa at the station?” Stiles asked, raising his eyes from the paper to see his dad shrug.

“Yeah, they thought it would be a great way for everyone to get to know one another, you know since we have so many new people, and feel included this holiday season.”

“Does this actually say Derek Hale on it?” Stiles’s asked incredulously as he took in the recipient’s name on the paper.

The Sheriff looked at him quizzically. “Of course it does. You did know he started working at the station a few months ago as an Automotive Equipment Specialist.”

Stiles frowned at his dad. “You mean he’s the station’s mechanic?”

The Sheriff nodded at him like it should have been obvious. Well excuse him for not realizing that the Sheriff’s station was hiring suspected criminals even if they’d actually been cleared of all charges.

“So can you help me find something? I know you’re kind of friends with him, so I figured you could help your old man out.”

Stiles smirked as he thought about it. He could have so much fun with this. “I’m sure we could figure something out Dad.”

*

After school the next day, which hadn’t been cancelled for snow since all of the roads had been plowed, Stiles and Scott went to the mall to find a present for Stiles’s dad.

“Stiles, hurry up and find the gift wrap station. You’re supposed to be helping me find a gift for Allison now,” Scott whined as he was dragged behind his friend. The only reason he was even at the mall was because Stiles had promised to help him find the perfect gift for his girlfriend. Also the fact that they had been hunting for the best gift for Stiles’s dad to give Derek for their big Secret Santa reveal party. Stiles had already gotten him small inexpensive stuff for the next few days.

“I know it’s around here somewhere,” Stiles replied, throwing an aggravated look at Scott. “I made sure to ask Danny. His little sister is manning it with her girl scout troop this week.”

Scott gave him an incredulous look. “Then why haven’t we found it yet? Actually why do you need to get it gift wrapped here? You could do that at home.”

Stiles shrugged unconcernedly. “I don’t want to do it and Danny asked me to help support his sister’s troop.”

“I guess that’s ok then. Still doesn’t answer why we haven’t found them yet.” Scott grumbled.

Stiles looked around the mall, examining everything for some sign of Troop 460’s gift wrapping table. Stiles didn’t know why they hadn’t found them yet. Danny had specifically said they were outside Macy’s but when Scott and Stiles had shown up there, no little Girl Scouts wielding tape and wrapping paper were to be found.

“Let’s check out the food court. Even if they aren’t there we can get a smoothie or something,” He suggested, hoping that the prospect of a smoothie might appease Scott and get him to stop bitching at him.

They fast walked to the food court and there Stiles spotted the missing gift wrapping table. They must have moved to be at a more prime location that day.

“Scott, why don’t you go get those drinks while I get this thing wrapped ok?” He suggested holding up his gift.

Scott shrugged at him and walked over to the Smoothie King across the hall.

“You want that wrapped mister?” a girl, about the age of thirteen, asked Stiles as he approached the table.

Stiles rolled his eyes and spoke without thinking. “Of course, would I have come over here for any other reason?”

The girl, her Hi, My Name is Tag proclaiming her to be Amber, narrowed her eyes at Stiles and yanked the box out of Stiles’s hand. She took in the picture and scoffed at him. “A musical wolf snow globe? What kind of lame gift is that?”

Stiles scowled at her. That had been an awesome find and his dad had certainly agreed when he’d called him earlier to tell him about it.

“That thing’ll be perfect for it’s recipient, which is not you btw so you have no reason to be judging. Just wrap the dam-dang thing ok?”

“You now Lena told us all how cool and cute her brother’s boyfriend was. I think she was exaggerating.” Amber announced matter-of-factly, folding over the wrapping paper and getting to work wrapping the box.

“Hey I’m totally cool!” Stiles shrieked, drawing the attention of other shoppers around him. The troop’s den mother sent him a glare from where she was seated further in the food court.

“Whatever, that’ll be twenty bucks,” she said placing the last piece of tape on the package.

Stiles’s eyes practically bugged out of his head. “No way! Danny said it was five dollars.”

She looked at him and pursed her lips in superiority. “That’s for cool people. For you? Twenty dollars if you want your lame present back.”

“That’s blackmail!” Stiles sputtered, trying to make a grab for his box.

“Actually, it’s extortion. Get your terms right.” Amber pulled the box in close to keep it away from Stiles.

Stiles seethed but pulled out his wallet. He picked through it’s meager offerings until he found a ten and two fives. He yanked them out and threw them on the table at the girl. “There are you happy now? Can I have my box?”

Amber smiled sweetly at him and handed him the present. “Here you go. It was great doing business with you Lena’s brother’s boyfriend. Thanks for supporting our troop so generously.”

“I am so telling Lena about this.” Stiles griped and stalked off to find Scott. Seriously it shouldn’t have taken him so long to get them smoothies.

“Hey man, here’s your drink,” Scott said, appearing suddenly next to Stiles as he crossed the food court. Stiles shrieked and almost threw Derek’s present in fright.

“Dude, seriously? The using your wolfy powers and sneaking up on me has got to stop.”

Scott looked at him with a wounded look on his face. He held out Stiles’s drink in apology. “Sorry dude. It was like four thirty something.”

Stiles’s shoulders slumped and he stomped off, muttering about all people wanting from him was his money. Scott stared after him for a minute and then ran after him.

“Wait Stiles! We need to find Allison a present now!”

*

Stiles lugged the box he’d pulled out of the attic into the living room. He and his dad were finally getting around to putting up their Christmas tree, but Stiles didn’t really mind. His dad had been busy at the station and he hadn’t wanted to break their tradition of putting up and decorating the tree together.

“So how did your reveal go?” he asked, coming to a stop and plopping the box down with a sigh.

His dad glanced over at him, continuing to string the lights on the tree.

“Well let’s just say he definitely knew I didn’t pick it out.” he replied, arching a brow at Stiles.

Stiles laughed and started putting ornaments on the lower branches so he could work his way up. “Yeah I figured, but did he like it?”

The Sheriff plugged in the lights and stood back to admire them. “Yeah, he certainly had a smile on his face when he unwrapped it.”

“Awesome! I thought he would.”

“Thanks for helping me with that. I don’t know what I would have gotten him if you hadn’t.”

They worked in harmony for a few minutes, the only sound in the room being Stiles’s humming random Christmas songs. He reached into one of the boxes and pulled out the tree’s topper, an angel bedecked in red and gold with delicate wings of shining silver.

“Mom’s angel,” he whispered, holding the thing up to show his dad.

The Sheriff laughed bittersweetly and came to stand by his son. “Man she loved this thing. Christmas was always special for her.”

He reached out and ran a finger down one of the wings, biting his lips as he thought about his beloved wife.

“I miss her.” Stiles choked out.

“I know you do son. I do too.” The Sheriff admitted and wrapped his arm around Stiles in comfort.

Stiles accepted the comfort, wrapping one of his own arms around his dad and squeezing him tightly. “I just don’t think it’s fair that she’s missing so much.”

His dad looked at him and shook his head.“She’s still with us, in everything we do Stiles.”

“I know, but it’s not the same.”

“I know it’s not.” His dad admitted. He squeezed Stiles extra hard to get him to pay attention to what he said next. “You know, she’d be really proud of you. Second in your class at school, you’ve made more friends, and she’d definitely like Danny. I like Danny.”

Stiles took a deep breath, fighting back tears. “Thanks Dad. I love you.”

“I love you too son.” His dad wiped at his eyes, not even trying to hide the fact that he was tearing up. “Now, what say we finish this up and go out for dinner?”

“Sounds great Dad.” His dad stepped away from and watched as Stiles reached up and delicately placed the angel at the top of the tree.

*

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_  
 _What's the sense of hurtin' my pride?_  
 _I really can't stay_  
 _Baby don't hold out_

“Ugh please turn that off.” Stiles groaned and banged his head against his window.

Danny took his eyes briefly off of the road to glance over at Stiles. “Why? I like this song.”

Stiles arched an eyebrow in skepticism. “Really? Now I’m judging you Danny.”

“Why?”

“This song is totally a date rape song.” Stiles turned in his seat to face his boyfriend.

Danny snorted in suppressed laughter. “Stiles you can’t go all conspiracy theory on a Christmas song.”

Stiles pointed a finger at Danny and replied, “It’s not a theory if it’s true. Then it’s a fact.”

Danny rolled his eyes, secretly amused by Stiles’s behavior. He took one of his hands off of the steering wheel and laid it on Stiles’s leg, giving it a quick squeeze before just letting it rest there.

“Whatever. I like this song. You know it was sung by two guys on that show Lena likes right?”

Stiles side-eyed him. He wasn’t going to admit to watching Glee, ever. “I might have heard something like that.”

“Yeah all of her friends went gaga over it or something.” Danny shrugged. He didn’t really care for the couple. Lena had tried to tell him that his “people” were being represented on TV. Danny had had to explain to her plainly that he was nothing like the gay characters on that show and they were kind of unrealistic. She hadn’t paid him one bit of attention.

“Well Lena and her friends are teeny boppers that wouldn’t know anything about date rape.” Stiles took in the unimpressed look that Danny was giving him. “I mean nope definitely doesn’t know anything about date rape.”

Danny chuckled. “Please don’t say anything about rape around my parents.”

Stiles nodded frantically. “I solemnly swear I will not bring up date rape around your parents.”

“And stop saying date rape. It sounds weird now.”

“Got it. You know you didn’t have to pick me up to bring me over. I have a perfectly functioning car, well most of the time it functions ok but lately it’s been acting up so it’s probably a good thing-” Stiles babbled, now nervous about meeting Danny’s parents.

“I just thought you might chicken out. That’s all.”

“Oh. Well I wouldn’t. Chicken out that is.” Stiles admitted with a small smile. He placed his own hand on Danny’s and stroked lightly over it with his fingers.

“Good.” Danny laced their fingers together and gave Stiles a brilliant smile.

Danny turned his car down the street that lead to his house and Stiles quickly sucked in a breathe. All of the houses on the street were decked out to the nines with lights and decorations.

“Oh my gosh it’s amazing.” Stiles gushed, trying to take everything as they drove by. Was that Santa trying to dance on that roof with a reindeer?

“What is?” Danny asked casually, inured to the sight.

“All of the lights and the decorations. It just looks amazing.”

Danny nodded in agreement. That was right, Stiles hadn’t been over since all of the decorations had gone up. “Oh, yeah everyone on my street participates in a themed decorating costume spearheaded by Mrs. Whittemore.”

“It looks...really great.” Stiles wished his street did something like this, but nooo, one time you put up too many lights and throw a generator and you’re not allowed lights anymore. The whole mess had made his mom laugh and in those days she hadn’t been doing much of that so Stiles counted it as a win.

Danny shrugged and made a face. “Eh, you didn’t have to help put up the decorations. Not only did I help my parents but Jackson’s as well. That boy is useless with lights and a ladder.”

Stiles chuckled and turned away from the window to glance at Danny. “Really?”

He nodded and smirked. “Yeah he kept falling off the ladder trying to hang up a string of lights. His parents were getting a little suspicious about why he wasn’t getting hurt so he made me take over.”

“That sucks.”

“It wasn’t too bad. And I get to take credit for Jackson’s decorations as well as our house’s. I’d say it’s all good.”

Stiles stared out the window taking in all of the lights and decorations that were put up on people’s houses and lawns. There was even a lighted polar bear up on one of the roofs. The street was like it’s own little winter wonderland in the middle of Beacon Hills. And Stiles loved it.

Danny pulled into his driveway and shut off the car. He turned to Stiles and smiled widely. “Ready?”

Stiles gave him a nervous smile and took a deep breath. “Ready.”

They got out of the car and made their way up to the house. Stiles stopped in front of Danny’s front door and tugged on his boyfriend’s hand to get him to stop. Danny turned around hand poised to turn the knob and open the door.

“What’s up?”

Stiles took a deep slow breath, fighting back his anxiety and nervousness at meeting Danny’s parents formally as his significant other.

This was entirely new territory for him. Danny was his first boyfriend, first everything practically. It’s not like Stiles had any game with girls or boys before Danny.

And this anxiety was entirely unnecessary he knew. It’s not like he hadn’t met them before, what with practically going to school with Danny all his life and being on the lacrosse team together. But they only knew him as the Sheriff’s spastic son and now they were going to know him as the boy dating their son.

What happened if they didn’t think he was good enough for Danny. They probably wanted him to date a doctor or lawyer or something-

“Stiles!”

Stiles’s breath caught in his throat and he pulled himself out of his thoughts. Danny’s arms had come up to grab his arms and he was shaking him lightly, trying to get his attention.

“Hey what’s wrong?” He asked when he finally had Stiles’s attention.

Stiles shuddered and whispered, “What if they don’t like me?”

Danny slid his hands up Stiles’s arms up to cup his head in them. He caressed Stiles’s cheeks with his thumbs and drew him close, touching their foreheads together.

“Why wouldn’t they?” Stiles saw him roll his eyes. “I like you, so they have to like you.”

Stiles smiled tumultuously at him. “I just don’t know want to make a bad first impression is all and have them think I’m not good enough for you.”

Instead of dignifying that with an answer, Danny pulled him into a gentle kiss. He slid their lips together lightly before pressing more firmly against Stiles. They kissed for several seconds before the light next to the door flashed on and the front door was pulled open.

Lena wolf whistled. “Get it Danny!”

Stiles and Danny pulled apart with a huff of laughter and Stiles blushed in mortification. Standing in the doorway were Danny’s parents and Lena, staring at them in bemusement.

Danny’s father smacked Lena lightly on the back in reprimand. “Hush Lena. Leave your brother alone.”

Danny’s mom smiled widely at him and pulled him into a hug. “Stiles it’s so good to see you. Won’t you come in? I can’t believe Danny made you stay out on the porch just to make out. Silly boy. Always giving into temptation.”

Stiles laughed and blushed, but stepped across the threshold of the Mahealani house, putting his worries behind him. He turned back to Danny and saw him grinning happily at him. He never should have doubted Danny.

*

Stiles stumbled a little as Danny tugged on the tree they were carrying as they stepped into the house. The Mahealani’s always had a real tree for Christmas and Stiles and Danny had volunteered to bring it into the house from where it was strapped to the roof of the family car.

“Watch your step boys!” Mrs. Mahealani exclaimed when she saw Stiles wobble on the threshold.

They settled the tree in the stand that Mrs. Mahealani had set up in the living room right in front of their big bay window. Stiles stretched, his hoodie and shirt riding up, to try to alleviate some of the aches now forming in his back from hauling the tree around. He caught Danny staring at him and winked when Danny met his eyes.

“Like what you see?”

Danny blushed. “Shut up.”

Lena danced over to them singing along with the radio. “Come help me in the kitchen Stiles, Danny can help Dad string the lights on the tree.”

Stiles gave Danny a beseeching look, but followed the girl into the kitchen when he saw that Danny wouldn’t be any help. “What are we doing in here?”

“Just putting together dinner. You’re staying for that right?” Lena pulled out some veggies from the fridge along with a cutting board from the cabinet and got to work slicing them.

“Yeah I guess so.”

“Awesome! Oh yeah, those cookies you made for Danny were so good.” She said, grinning over at him.

“Yes they were Stiles. Thank you for thinking of us,” Mrs Mahealani said, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Stiles shrugged. “It was nothing.”

“Oh Stiles, when we get ready to put the ornaments on the tree you’ll have to look at some of the one’s Danny made when he was younger. They are so cute that I just can’t help but continue to put them up. Our Danny was quite the artist.” Danny’s mom gushed, stirring the spoon in the pot on the stove. Stiles wondered what was in it because it smelled really good.

“Mom!” They heard Danny yell from the other room. He must have heard them talking about him.

Danny’s mom giggled and flapped her hand in the direction of the living room. “He’s so modest, but Danny has such talent.”

Stiles grinned at her. “Is there anything I can to do to help?”

“Oh no hun, I’ve got it.”

The radio switched to the next song and Lena ran into the living room to turn it up.

_I really can't stay_  
 _But baby it's cold outside_  
 _I've got to go away_  
 _But baby it's cold outside_

“Lena Mahealani you turn that to something else right this instant!” She turned to look at Stiles and explained, “I don’t like that song. It promotes not listening when a woman says no.”

Stiles bit his lip to try to keep his thoughts contained, but it only worked for a millisecond. “Like it promotes date rape?” He slapped his hand over his mouth in horror. He’d promised Danny he wouldn’t say that in front of his parents.

“Exactly like that!” Danny’s father yelled from the living room. He and Danny came over to stand in the kitchen doorway. “I don’t know why they still play that song.”

Stiles raised his eyebrow at Danny and smirked. He was right and Danny was totally wrong. Danny just rolled his eyes at him and shrugged, pulling his father back towards the tree to finish stringing the lights.

About an hour later Stiles and the Mahealanis settled down to eat the amazing dinner that Danny’s mom had prepared for them. Mrs. Mahealani had made chicken stew that smelled absolutely amazing to Stiles. They’d also finished decorating the tree. Stiles thought it look amazing with its blue and white twinkling lights and the variety of homemade decorations ranging from Danny and Lena’s childhood ornaments to the ones that Mrs. and Mr. Mahealani had made just for this Christmas.

Stiles sat down next to Danny and looked over at him with a wide grin on his face. He was having the best time, and he didn’t know why he’d been so nervous earlier. Danny’s family was great and he really liked them. Fortunately, he found that they returned the sentiment.

Danny’s mom pulled out some glasses from the cabinet they were in above the sink. “Stiles sweetie, what do you want to drink? We have Coke, Dr. Pepper-”

“Mom,” Danny interrupted, “Stiles doesn’t drink anything with caffeine in it.”

Stiles shrugged when everyone looked at him. “Not if I can help it anyway.”

“Oh that’s no problem.” Danny’s mom rushed to say. She looked in the refrigerator for something else. “Oh we have eggnog, but I was going to save that for after dinner.”

Stiles grimaced. He greatly disliked eggnog. “I’ll just take some water Mrs. Mahealani. Don’t go to any trouble for me.”

“Nonsense.”

Stiles looked to Danny for some help but Danny just shrugged. “Actually, I don’t really like eggnog.”

“You don’t like eggnog?” Danny’s father asked, starting to dish up the stew.

“No,” Stiles shook his head. “I know it’s weird, but I just don’t like it.”

Mr. Mahealani leaned toward him and whispered conspiratorially. “Don’t worry about it Stiles. I don’t much care for it either. I think it’s the thickness and the texture. Not that great.”

“Hmph.”Danny’s mom put the eggnog back in the fridge and closed it firmly. She got water for Stiles and brought Cokes for the rest of the family.

Lena passed Stiles the biscuits and winked at him with a grin.

Everyone looked over at Mrs. Mahealani as she sat down at the head of the table.

“Well,” she gestured, “eat up!”

And with that everyone around the table dug into their food, occasionally making a comment about the food, or asking Stiles a question.

Danny watched Stiles with pride coloring his face as his boyfriend took it all in with grace and laughter. He was really happy he’d finally found someone that he could actually introduce to his family. Seemed like Stiles was a keeper.

* 

Stiles plopped down next to Danny on the couch, drawing one of his legs underneath him and getting comfortable. He’d helped to do the dishes and clean the kitchen after dinner much to Mrs. Mahealani’s consternation. She kept insisting that he was a guest, but Stiles wasn’t really having any of that. He wanted to feel useful and help.

Now the whole family had retired to the living room to enjoy each others company. The room was dark except for the lights that twinkled merrily on the Christmas tree and the fire that Danny’s dad had started in their fireplace. Their stockings were hung on the mantle with care, and Stiles felt a warm feeling develop inside him to see Mrs. Mahealani add one for him.

Lena sat in an armchair by the fire and pulled out her iPad from a pocket on the far side of the chair. She tuned out the rest of family, concentrating on whatever was on the screen.

Stiles pulled Danny’s arm around his shoulder and snuggled into his embrace.

Danny leaned his head against Stiles and questioned him with a smile on his face. “You doing alright?”

“Yeah I’m great.”

“Nervousness gone away?”

“Of course. You’re family is really great.” Stiles answered contently. He was starting to get drowsy in the soft glow of the fireplace and the warmth that came from being nestled against his boyfriend.

Danny’s grin slid into a smirk. “Yeah they are. I told you you didn’t have anything to worry about.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. He should have expected that. He thought about how awesome Danny’s parents and sister were, and how much his dad would like them. He was sure his dad knew the Mahealani’s in some capacity as the Sheriff, be he figured it would be nice for them to get to know each other outside of that.

“So I was thinking, maybe you guys will want to come over to my place for New Year’s? If you don’t already have plans that is. My dad is off that night, barring any unforeseen accidents.”

Danny thought about it for a minute. “I’ll tell my parents. As far as I know they’re doing the boring parent thing and staying in. I know Jackson wanted me to come over but I think he can live without me for one night.”

“Awesome, I’ll tell my dad.” Stiles turned in Danny’s arms and slinged his own arm over Danny’s waist hugging him tightly.

“And you’ll make more cookies? My mom wasn’t kidding when she said they were good. Everyone loved them and I think became a little addicted to them.” Danny wasn’t kidding. He’d never seen cookies go that quickly in his house before.

“Yes I’ll make more cookies. In fact I’ll return the favor and make dinner for everyone.”

Danny leaned over and kissed Stiles gently, just a quick press of their lips in happiness.

“Danny he can cook too?” Lena asked. She’d clearly been eavesdropping on their whispered conversation. “He’s a keeper. You definitely need to hold on to this one.”

Stiles blushed and buried his head into Danny’s chest in embarrassment.

* 

It had started out like a typical Saturday morning for Stiles. He’d slept in until nine am when his dad called him down to a nice breakfast. He was still floating on cloud nine due to the rousing success of his evening with the Mahealanis the night before that he didn’t even protest when his father sat a plate with bacon and eggs on it.

It was the holidays, he could cut the man some slack on the healthy eating.

He and his dad exchanged pleasantries, including Stiles telling him about his invitation for Danny’s family to come over for new year’s.

Then a few minutes after he’d finished putting the breakfast dishes into the dishwasher he’d gotten a call from Scott asking Stiles if he wanted to head to Target with him and Isaac for some last minute Christmas Shopping.

Which had lead him here, to the Christmas section in Target being jostled around by the hoards of shoppers trying to get last minute deals.

“Why am I here?” he asked to no one in particular. “My shopping’s all done.”

“Really? What’d you get me?” Isaac asked, sneaking up behind Stiles.

Stiles gave a yell in fright, causing some of the people around him to stare. “Don’t do that.”

Isaac shrugged at him with a smirk on his face. “Where’s Scott?”

“I don’t know. I lost him somewhere near jewelery.”

Isaac nodded understandingly. “Why are only the decorations that are silver and gold on sale? That doesn’t make any sense.”

Stiles studied the ornaments and tinsel that Isaac was pointing to for a minute. “I think it’s because they’re so ugly that no one would buy them if they weren’t incredibly cheap.”

Now Stiles didn’t have anything against things colored silver or gold, but those decorations looked incredibly cheap and tacky. No way would he ever buy them.

He walked a few feet away when something caught his eye. There, in the clearance section was a really nice Batman ornament. There was no way that it was on sale, Stiles thought to himself. Things like that usually never went on sale before Christmas.

He pulled it off of the peg and sure enough it had a red clearance sticker on it that proudly proclaimed it was two dollars and ninety-nine cents. That was just over sixty-five percent off. What a steal!

“Hey Isaac! Look what I found!”

Isaac glanced over at him and shook his head at him. “There’s no way that’s on clearance.”

“I know! That’s what I was thinking,” Stiles exclaimed, practically skipping over to the other boy. “But it’s got a sticker on it.”

Isaac gestured for Stiles to hand it over, but Stiles just clutched the ornament closer, shaking his head emphatically.

Isaac sighed. “What happens if you get to the checkout and they tell you someone just stuck the sticker on it?”

Stiles practically whimpered at that thought. “I’ll just stick to my guns and argue that I should get it for this price.”

“Whatever. I’m going to look for Scott now.” Isaac announced and then started walking away. “You go try your wiles on a person at the registers, because I don’t think you’re going to get that ornament for that price.”

Stiles raced to the front of the store to checkout, so they could get this shopping train on the move.

Isaac walked around the store in search of Scott. There was no telling where he was in the store since Scott was easily distracted. Plus, Scott was the one who actually needed to finish his shopping. Isaac had been pretty much done with his own for days now.

He scanned every aisle on his way up to the front of the store. He figured he would start with jewelry since that was where Scott had been seen last. He would have used his amazing werewolf senses, but there were just too many people in the store wearing really awful perfume and cologne for him to pick out Scott’s scent.

He glanced down an aisle in the personal care section of Target and did a double take when he spotted his friend.

“Dude why are you standing in front of the hair accessories?”

Scott looked up at him from where he was crouching with a deer-in-the-headlights look on his face. “I’m trying to figure out what to get Lydia for Christmas. She’s a ribbons and bows kind of person right?”

“Yeah I’ve seen her where stuff like this.” Isaac thought about it for a second and then scrambled to explain. “Not that I stalk her or something so that I always know what she’s wearing or anything-”

Scott’s eyes grew even wider if that were possible. “Isaac! It’s ok. I know what you meant.”

Isaac sighed in relief. “Good.”

“Anyway so do you think she’ll like some of these?” He thrust a few headbands with bows and other things on them that he’d picked out towards his packmate. Isaac glanced over them with taking them and shrugged. Like he knew about girl stuff.

“Sure I guess so.”

“Awesome then I’m going to get these.” Scott looked around and noticed that his best friend was nowhere to be seen. “Where’s Stiles?”

“He’s trying to scam the system for a cheap Batman ornament.” Isaac replied with a shrug of indifference.

“Oh. Do I want to know?”

“Not really. Let’s go get you and your ribbon and bow headbands checked out. I want to go to Chipotle for lunch.” Man was he craving Chipotle. He loved their food and if that was all he ate he would die happy and everyone knew it too.

Scott contemplated it for a second. “That sounds like an awesome idea. Let’s go find Stiles.”

*

Stiles propped his phone to his ear with his shoulder while he used both hands to hold and tape the wrapping paper together. He was marginally successful, but he didn’t think it was going to matter all that much in the end.

“So we’re all meeting at your place tomorrow?” Danny asked to clarify.

Stiles nodded and cursed when the phone slipped to the floor. He scrambled to pick it up. “Yep. I’m ordering pizza and we’ll do the gift exchange thing. It’ll be fun.”

He could hear paper rustling in the background. “What did you get everyone?”

“I’m not going to tell you! It’ll be a surprise.” Stiles replied, setting his now wrapped present onto the pile.

“Oh ok then.” Danny sounded disappointed for some reason. Did he think that Stiles might let slip what he’d gotten for him? Stiles was way too clever to fall for that.

“So what do you think about a theme for the party tomorrow?” Stiles asked. He moved to sit on his bed and take a break from his wrapping.

“What do you mean theme Stiles? Isn’t Christmas theme enough?” Confusion colored Danny’s voice.

“No like I thought we’d do Yuletide as the theme. It’s different and fun.” He’d been thinking about what to do for Christmas with the pack ever since they’d decided to do a small gift exchange at Stiles’s house earlier in the month.

“Yuletide?”

“Yeah you know, with like a yule log and singing. Those things.” Stiles explained. He'd actually done a fair bit of research into Yule in New Age paganism to figure out they were going to do. This would fit in well with the gift exchange and meal Stiles was preparing for his friends.

“Stiles you know how I feel about the singing thing. Remember what I said about caroling?”

Stiles laughed as remembered their conversation. It was still the image of Derek in a traditional carolers costume that did him in. “Yeah but that was in public. My living room is totally not in public.”

“Ok, where are you going to get a Yule log?”

“They have a channel on TV that’s nothing but a Yule log burning. You’re not going to ruin my fun Danny! I’ve thought of everything.”

Danny laughed. “I guess you have babe. Well I need to get to wrapping my own gifts. I’ll see you tomorrow. Night Stiles.”

“Good night Danny.” He smiled to himself contently and hung up his cellphone.

* 

Stiles flopped down on the couch in between Scott and Danny after cleaning up all of the wrapping paper and food detritus. Danny at arguing intensely with Jackson about something. Probably something about football and each’s teams chance of playoff glory if he stopped to actually pay attention to what they were talking about.

“You good?” Scott asked, turning from where he was watching Boyd, Isaac and Allison compete for who could stuff the most pizza in their mouth at one time.

Stiles thought about how great the day had turned out. Everyone had seemed to have a good time. He looked at where Derek was laughing at something Lydia was telling him. Look at that he thought, even Derek was having a good time.

“Yeah I’m really good.” He responded, grinning at his friend.

This Christmas had been kind to Stiles. He had great friends, a totally awesome boyfriend (and who would have seen that coming?), and an unbelievably cool father. Plus, there had been no life or death situations to be had. What more could he ask for?

Danny laid his hand on Stiles’s knee and gripped it lightly.

Stiles grinned at it. What more indeed.


End file.
